Mascara applicators may be injection-moulded from plastics material and in this case are generally known as “plastics brushes”. They can also be obtained from fibrous elements held between the longitudinal portions of a twisted metal shaft; in this case they are usually called “twisted brushes”. Applicators for mascara have a core, or central portion, and bristles extending radially around said core. The ends of said bristles usually form envelopes extending in a longitudinal direction of extension of said brush. The bristles of the twisted brushes are usually known as the “fibres”.
The plastic brushes of the prior art have bristles distributed around the core allowing complex envelopes to be produced thus improving the cosmetic effect. With twisted brushes, these features appear more difficult to obtain, unless fibre-cutting operations are used in paths that are difficult to implement.